


idk yet

by Cutie (Balthagiggles)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alpacas, Arcade, F/M, Kaiko actually exists, Miku is a jerk, Yuuma is a cutie, slow build (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthagiggles/pseuds/Cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiko is forced to spend a day with her brother's girlfriend, who obviously hates her guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	idk yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash and unbeta'd so I'm sorry

If there was a word to describe Kaiko Shion, it would be, most likely, annoying. Now, she wouldn’t describe herself as such, but everyone else would. Kaiko, according to everyone else, was too energetic. She talked too much, she could never sit still for more than two minutes, she was too loud… The list went on and on. Of course, Kaiko knew that no one liked her, but she couldn’t change. She wouldn’t. Even if she had no friends, she would never change who she was so other people liked her. This fact made everyone hate her more.  
But, naturally, her stubbornness did not help her out much. Mainly, a girl who just happened to be her big brother’s girlfriend was the one that initiated all of this talk. Kaiko was starting to believe that all this girl did was make fun of her. So, when this girl asked Kaiko to hang out with her and her friends, it caused suspicion. It wasn’t until her brother begged her to “take one for the team” and tag along that she agreed to go.

As soon as Kaiko walked into the mall to meet her “friends” she regretted it. She didn’t see them anywhere, and if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t expect them to. Whatever, she decided, and walked to her favorite store. Kaiko walked into Hot Topic, taking in the new anime display they just put in. She picked something up, looking at the art. Someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, causing her to drop the item.

“Here you are!” Kaiko was greeted by her brother’s boyfriend, Hatsune Miku. Her blue hair was in pigtails as always, and she was wearing a cute faux uniform that showed off her assets. “We’ve been looking for you for like, hours!” At this, she gestured behind her to her friends: Luka, Lily, and Gumi. They were all looking at different things, paying no mind to Kaiko.  
“Let’s go!” Miku urged, pulling Kaiko by the wrist out of the store. “I’ve set up a whole day of fun before Kaito gets here!” Kaiko decided not to respond; she didn’t really want to be made fun of before they even got to their first activity. Soon, Kaiko was brought to an arcade. “See?! Look at how fun this is!” Miku exclaimed, before stalking off with her crew. She left Kaiko stranded, again…

“Whatever! I’ll just make the most out of this!” Kaiko decided out loud, pointing up for emphasis. With a smile on her face, she made her way to the crane. This was her favorite game, because it was really rewarding to get a little prize after trying for it a million times.  
It was as if the world was trying to throw her on the ground and spit on her. Kaiko had been trying to get this stupid stuffed animal for about an hour- she had wasted all of her money on this game, and she didn’t even have a cute toy to make up for it! Just when she was about to storm out of the place, some boy stopped her.

“Uh, excuse me, d-do you mind if I try?” Kaiko turned to face a boy with pink hair and a shy smile.  
“I don’t see why not. The stupid game is broken though,” Kaiko huffed in reply, moving aside so the boy could try. No one could accurately describe the look on Kaiko’s face when the boy received a toy from the machine on his first try.

“Wha?! How did you-” Kaiko asked, cutting herself off and looking at the boy in disbelief. He just laughed in response, giving her the toy before walking away. “Hey! Come back!” Kaiko yelled, but it was of no use, for the boy was already gone, leaving her with a stuffed alpaca from the stupid crane game.


End file.
